The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to network routing optimization.
A network is an interconnected set of devices that can include multiple hosts and network devices such as routers and switches. As traffic propagates through a network, there are multiple paths which the traffic can use to travel from a source to a destination. Routing paths are often defined in a routing table or routing information base (RIB). A routing table is a data table stored in a router or a networked computer that lists the routes to particular network destinations, and in some cases, metrics (distances) associated with those routes. Routing tables can be manually defined or constructed using routing protocols.